1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an antenna module adopted for use on an electrical apparatus, and particularly to an antenna module that can be swiveled to a desired angle and adjusted to an optimum position and angle for receiving and transmitting to achieve maximum signal receiving and transmitting efficiency.
2. Related Art
With technology advancing rapidly, surfing the Internet and transmitting and receiving data wirelessly have become basic functional requirements on electrical apparatuses. Through wireless transmission users can not only access the Internet to receive and transmit the most updated data, they can also get in touch with cutting edge technologies anytime, anywhere. The general portable electrical apparatus, such as the mobile phone, watch, notebook computer, or wireless Web surfing device all use an antenna to transmit data.
In general, the antenna is pivotally coupled on an electrical apparatus through a hinge or an anchor seat so that it may be swiveled or turned relative to the electrical apparatus to change the receiving position, angle, polarization direction, and so on. This enables users to make adjustments during operation to reach an optimum position and angle for receiving and transmitting to achieve maximum signal receiving and transmitting efficiency. Now many electrical apparatus are designed to be viewed in various angles. The antenna thus also must provide a swivel function to achieve the optimum receiving and transmitting efficiency.
In order to anchor the antenna in the optimum receiving and transmitting location, an position means has to be provided. Most position devices now available on the market adopt the design of anchor holes and pins, or folding elements that are coupled tightly.